


Still Beautiful

by slashyrogue



Series: Tattle Crime Exclusives [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Model Hannibal, Sexual Roleplay, Top Will, Will has a Polaroid & He Knows How to Use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TATTLE CRIME EXCLUSIVE: LECTER’S LEWD PAST</p>
<p>Will finds out that Freddie's exclusive isn't as fake as he assumed, and gets to have his own private photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

TATTLE CRIME EXCLUSIVE: LECTER’S LEWD PAST

Will scoffed, tablet in hand, hating himself for checking this ridiculous site every morning. It was at least eighty five percent bullshit about them most of the time, but that pesky fifteen percent kept them safe so he would continue.

He clicked on the link and stared, peering closely at the images in front of him.

Hannibal, shirtless and sometimes completely nude, posed in a variety of ways: on his back, side, and stomach. There were even some with partners. Will felt his anger rising at them all, hating Freddie Lounds and her photoshopped fakery.

He threw the tablet down just as Hannibal entered the study.

“I take it we were mentioned in your morning reading?”

Will’s hands tightened into fists as he growled, “She photoshopped you onto some bullshit photo shoot that you’re…”

Hannibal paused at the desk, grabbing the pad and looking down at it with a smile. "I have fond memories of this. Giurmo was a very spectacular photographer and I…“

Will stood up abruptly, grabbing it from him before sitting down again. "They’re real? You,” he mumbled as he scrolled, “You posed for this on purpose?”

He couldn’t look away now that he knew the pictures were real. Will felt a stab of jealousy for Hannibal’s partners in some and even thinking of this Giurmo.

Hannibal had come around the desk as Will was lost in staring, leaning against it as he spoke. “It was a learning experience and I was paid well.”

Will swallowed, licking his lips as he looked up at Hannibal. “You liked it? Taking the pictures?”

Hannibal smirked. “It was nearly twenty years ago but yes, I enjoyed my body being viewed as something beautiful,” he laid his hand over Will’s and felt a shiver as their fingers touched on the tablet, making the picture zoom in just a fraction. 

Will breathed, “It’s still beautiful,” he dropped the tablet and turned the chair around completely, “You’re still beautiful.” 

Hannibal’s blush was always something to strive for, coming unbidden at the strangest of times or often the most simple. Will reached up and pulled on his tie bringing Hannibal into his lap. Their mouths were close enough to touch but he did nothing of the sort, breathless and aching the longer he didn’t get closer. 

“I cannot help but recall the other time you’ve spoken those words,” Hannibal sighed as Will continued to loosen his tie, “Covered in blood and looking like you’d just taken your first breath.” 

Will smiled, “Just opened my eyes for the very first time,” he got his tie loose enough to pull off completely, “Saw what I couldn’t see before.” 

Hannibal’s shiver as he started on the first button made Will overeager, rushing as Hannibal’s murmur, “What do you see now?” 

Will moved in closer, just the barest hint away from their mouths touching, and whispered, “I see you,” he let out a long breath and spread it across Hannibal’s cheek to see what would happen, “All of you.” 

Hannibal spoke his name like a plea, “Will,” and he answered, closing the distance between them in a soft tease of a kiss that that evoked a pleasant moan as they parted. 

“Do you want to do that?” Will asked, kissing down his chin, “Pose for me?” 

Hannibal leaned into every touch, eyes closed in an ecstasy that had never faded even after a year together. He confessed, “Yes,” voice breaking, “Yes, I would.” Will reached out his hand and raked his fingernails across Hannibal’s barely revealed chest, trying not to give into the desperation to just tear the shirt open completely. 

It wouldn’t be the first time, if he did. 

“Let me tell you what to do,” he continued, fingers attempting to open the shirt, “How to pose.” 

He looked up and Hannibal was staring, the desperation in his gaze making Will that much more eager. “Please, Will. I…” 

Will stopped his movements with Hannibal’s shirt hanging half open and put his hands on Hannibal’s hips now firmly. “Stand up.” 

Hannibal did so with difficulty, his hardness obvious from the tent in his pants as he righted himself, and Will nearly dropped the idea all together if not for the memory that some random photographer had been privy to Hannibal naked under a lens so long ago. 

He stood and deliberately grazed Hannibal’s cock with his front half, the hiss making him smirk as he called out, “Take off your clothes and pose pretty for me, Mister Lecter. I’ll be right back.” 

The soft, “Yes,” made Will’s cock twitch, heading out of the study and towards the bedroom.

The camera was something they barely used, though during the first few months Will had taken to photographing scenery and the dingy motels they’d stayed in along the way to freedom. 

He had a book of them somewhere, buried in the mountains of memories he’d collected and written of over the course of the last twelve months. The camera was a Polaroid, the easiest thing he could figure out how to use at the time. It had been forever since he’d used it, though he checked to be sure there was a full 10 pictures available. 

Will chuckled when he noticed Encephalitis was sprawled across their bed sound asleep, resisting the urge to take a picture before leaving her. 

He stopped short in the doorway to the study. 

Hannibal was lying spread eagle across the desk on his back completely nude, cock standing stiff and proud just for Will’s immediate view. 

“Very beautiful,” Will sighed, slowly making his way inside. 

His heart stopped when Hannibal turned to look at him, his smirk knowing as he spoke, “Yes, you are.” 

Will turned on the camera. 

The view was so different through the lens of the camera, almost as if he wasn’t the one really doing this, though he sighed as Hannibal pinched his left nipple, unable to not take a picture. “I didn’t tell you to do that, Mister Lecter.” 

The picture fell to the floor untouched or unshaken, Will stepping over it as he moved around the desk for a better view. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, “I apologize,” his hands slid down his chest and Will snapped another, cock straining in his pants now. 

“I was told you took direction well.” 

Hannibal opened his eyes, stopping just short of taking himself in hand. 

“I will strive to be better,” he swallowed and Will moved the camera up to view his throat working, “Please, continue. Tell me what you want of me.” 

Will stepped back and he heard Hannibal whine, “Touch yourself, but just to hold.” 

Hannibal did as he was told, taking himself in hand, the image something Will could not resist capturing and adjusting himself as he moved again to view Hannibal from the end of the desk. “Good boy,” he praised, an arch of Hannibal’s body at   
the words making him smirk. 

“Will….” 

Will made it seem as if he were reaching out, giving in, but in reality pulled open the drawer to find what he needed and set the lube down on the desk. 

“Now, I need you to use this however you want to.” 

Hannibal turned his head, cheeks flushed, “However I want?” 

Will nodded, moving again to snap a picture of his face, that perfect blush again a rare occurrence that needed to be captured. 

He stepped back when Hannibal started to wet his fingers, snapping a picture and nearly throwing down the camera when Hannibal first inserted fingers inside of himself. 

The next few minutes were a blur of activity: the quick working of his hand and Will’s stuttered, “Don’t touch your cock,” when he moved to stroke, but continued to scissor two fingers that moved to three, then four over the course of time. Picture upon picture fell to the floor, barely noticed, and when he took out his hand, holding it out and moaning, “Will, please,” that was just about all Will could take. 

He let the camera fall, not caring if it broke entirely, hands shaking as he undid his belt and let pants fall as well as underwear to his ankles. The first touch of Hannibal’s hand to his cock made him cry out, grabbing for Hannibal’s neck to pull him up into a searing kiss that turned seriously sloppy the more desperate both became. He groaned as he pulled back, stopping Hannibal’s slick fingers from touching more. 

“Stop,” he sighed, pressing their foreheads together, “Damn, I didn’t think this would be so…” 

Hannibal’s smirk made Will smile in return. 

“We both enjoy playing games, Will,” he kissed Will again softly, “This is just a different one entirely with the same outcome.” 

Will pulled away and stared, taking him in as he stepped out of his pants completely, “Always the same outcome.” 

Hannibal scooted further to the end of the desk and Will stepped over, pulling in and lining himself up against his hole. “Ready, Mister Lecter?” 

“Always,” Hannibal sighed, groaning as Will pushed inside. 

Will pulled him closer, his knees up as he started to move deeper in and the cry at the first touch to Hannibal’s prostate steered him on as he started to thrust with an unrelenting precision. 

He groaned, fucking into Hannibal with frenzied pace and coming so fast he was almost embarrassed, hand coming over Hannibal’s cock and stroking him through as their mouths met. 

Hannibal’s groan as he followed was long and loud, the shuddering that went between them both so familiar yet entirely new. 

Will left the warmth of Hannibal with a groan, pulling Hannibal up into an embrace pressing kisses down Hannibal’s cheek and across his neck, whispering, “So beautiful,” over and over again as he felt Hannibal’s arms tighten to his shoulders. 

“I do not wish to be beautiful for anyone but you, mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his neck, “Only you.” 

Will pulled back and smiled, touching his cheek. “You don’t want me to send Jack a picture of you? Or even Freddie Lounds? She would probably get a kick out of a follow-up.” 

Hannibal leaned in to whisper, “They are your photos, Will. Do with them what you wish.”

They discovered after that the photos were mostly blurred and unusable, though there was one that Will kept in his album with all the rest of Hannibal staring at him from across the desk with that smirk. 

Hannibal eventually moved it into a frame by Will’s bed that soon had an almost exact match by Hannibal’s own, though Will was entirely clothed for that photo shoot. 

Well, mostly.


End file.
